Sirius Black and His Hair
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A one shot about Sirius loosing his hair and how he gets it back.


"PRONGS!" Sirius bolted up the stairs through the Head's Common Room and pounded on the door to James's private dorm. "PRONGS! Your girlfriend has gone mad!"

"Lily?" James asked through the door. "What about her? And how did you get up here?"

"I know the password." Sirius shrugged before continuing to bang on the door. "LET ME IN. IT'S A CODE RED!"

"Which code red?" James asked worriedly, swinging open the door and bursting into laughter the second he laid his eyes on his best mate.

"It's not funny!" Sirius looked close to tears. "Make her undo it!"

"Bloody hell, mate!" James laughed. "What happened to your hair?" He was looking into Sirius's new shiny, bald head. "I think I can see my reflection!"

"Shut up, Prongs! This is serious!" Sirius sniffled. "It was your fucking girlfriend that did this to me! Make her fix it!"

"How could my sweet and innocent Lily have done something this hilarious," James chuckled. "And not include me in on it? I must be rubbing off on her." He said proudly.

"It isn't funny! My perfect hair! Gone! All I said was "I heard about your shag with Prongs last night! Didn't know you could be so dirty, Evans!" In the middle of the corridor and the next thing I knew, I was b-ba-" Sirius groaned.

"Bald, mate. You're bald." James laughed.

"Don't say the b word!" Sirius whined. "Make her fix it! My hair is my best feature!"

"Maybe so, because you certainly don't have much of a personality." Lily snorted, greeting James with a smile and a kiss.

"Hullo, love." James grinned, sliding his arm around her waist. "Excellent job!"

"No it's not. Fix it, Lily!" Sirius groaned.

"I probably wouldn't of done it, if you hadn't said what you did in front of the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, love. It couldn't be that bad." James said, kissing her cheek.

"He went into detail, James." Lily glared at Sirius.

James's cheeks went slightly pink. "Why'd you do that, Padfoot? It was confidential to the Marauder's and Lily!" He groaned.

"I thought you would want people to know that you finally got the girl of your dreams and she does _that_ for you." Sirius chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't mind the whole school knowing, but Lily doesn't want everyone to know." James shrugged.

"Pin this on me then?" Lily rolled her eyes. "I think it looks good on him." She laughed. "Now I can fix my makeup in class and not even get a mirror out of my bag!"

"Shut up, Evans! Please just fix it!" Sirius begged. "I'll do anything! My hair is my best feature...except I do have a rather large member..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That doesn't quite have the same effect when you're bald, Sirius." Lily laughed. "And besides, James is probably bigger."

"Doubt it." Sirius snorted. "Please just give me my hair back." He begged.

"Alright, alright." Lily laughed. "On one condition..."

"Anything!" Sirius said quickly.

"You have to ask out a girl you fancy." Lily grinned evilly.

"He's a slut, Lily. He doesn't fancy anyone." James laughed.

"Yes he does." Lily smirked. "I see the way you look at her. And I believe you've broken the rule for her more than once..."

"You've slept with someone more than one night in a row?!" James asked, completely in shock. "Who?!"

"That's different..." Sirius tried to wave it off. "She happens to give excellent blowjobs..."

"And you fancy her." Lily smirked.

"Do not." Sirius argued.

"Do toooo," Lily sang.

"WHO?!" James asked again.

"Tell him, Sirius. If you want your hair back, you have to ask her out anyways. To be your _girlfriend_." Lily smirked.

"IM NOT IN LOVE WITH MARLENE MCKINNON!" Sirius shouted.

"Never said anything about love, Black." Lily grinned.

"McKinnon? You're in love with her?" James asked, still in shock.

"I s'pose I am..." Sirius sighed. "But she'd never want me..."

"You'd be surprised." Lily grinned, waving her wand and making Sirius's hair grow back. "Now go get your girl!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I wondered what Sirius would be like If he lost his hair XD I couldn't resist the jily or the blackinnon. Reviews please?(:**


End file.
